playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/Fake PlayStation All-Stars Series
The PlayStation All-Stars series is a hypothetical series of platform fighting games released exclusively on PlayStation consoles. Instead of beginning with Battle Royale for the PlayStation 3 and Vita, it would actually began on the original PlayStation console. Games *''PlayStation All-Stars Clash'' (1998, PSOne) *''PlayStation All-Stars Combat Arena (2009, PS2/PSP) *''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale ''(2012, PS3/PSVita) Gameplay ''PlayStation All-Stars Clash ''would play in a similar manner to ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, in which each character is given a unique moveset and pitted against each other in up to four-player battle royales. Unlike the recent installement, however, Clash would be based around stamina and damage-based matches and each character would only get a single super move. Each stage would only represent a single IP or series. It would include a Free Battle mode, Arcade Mode, and Training Mode. Beginning with Combat Arena, the PlayStation All-Stars series would take a unique turn for the better. The combat would be upgraded to better match the unique fighting styles of each character, and would see its first handheld release. Each character would be given two unique super moves and the crossover of stages would be introduced. The modes on this game would include: Free Battle, Training, Arcade Mode, Multiplayer/Connect With Friends (for online play), and Fierce Combat (a mode where you face each playable character, followed by the most powerful antagonist of each IP.) Battle Royale would be the newest installment and include all the features of the actual game: Super-Based matches, each character gets three Super Moves, etc. However, new features unrevealed for the real Battle Royale would also be implemented, such as: the return of Fierce Combat (now upgraded with more fierce boss characters). a new Synchronization system that pairs two All-Stars together as they combine their Supers into a powerful Fusion Attack, and the Classic Combat free DLC pack that would give veteran fighters their original movesets, as well as bring back characters that didn't return for Battle Royale. Characters The original roster was 12 characters (To compete with Smash Bros). The sequel (including veterans) has 22, and my version of Battle Royale would have at least 30 (counting the real roster plus a few additional ones). ''PlayStation All-Stars Clash'' *Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Spyro the Dragon (Spyro) *Spike (Ape Escape) *Toro Inoue (Doku Demo Issyo) *Sir Daniel Fortesque (MediEvil) *Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) *PaRappa (PaRappa the Rapper) *Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) *Abe (OddWorld) *Pyramid Head (Silent Hill) *Gex (Gex) ''PlayStation All-Stars Combat Arena'' *Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Spyro the Dragon (Spyro) *Spike (Ape Escape) *Toro Inoue (Doku Demo Issyo) *Sir Daniel Fortesque (MediEvil) *Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) *PaRappa (PaRappa the Rapper) *Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) *Abe (OddWorld) *Pyramid Head (Silent Hill) *Gex (Gex) *Jak and Daxter (Jak and Daxter) *Ratchet & Clank (Ratchet & Clank) *Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper) *Kratos (God of War) *Colonel Radec (Killzone) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Ico (Ico) *Wander (Shadow of the Colossus) *Rayne (BloodRayne) *Cole MacGrath (inFamous) ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'' *Avatar (PlayStation Home) *Cole MacGrath (inFamous) *Evil Cole MacGrath (inFamous) *Colonel Radec (Killzone) *Emmett Graves (Starhawk) *Ethan Mars (Heavy Rain) *Fat Princess (Fat Princess) *Jak and Daxter (Jak and Daxter) *Joel (The Last of Us) *Kat (Gravity Rush) *Kratos (God of War) *Nariko (Heavenly Sword) *Nathan Drake (Uncharted) *PaRappa (PaRappa the Rapper) *Ratchet & Clank (Ratchet & Clank) *Sir Daniel Fortesque (MediEvil) *Sackboy (LittleBigPlanet) *Spike (Ape Escape) *Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper) *Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) *Toro Inoue (Doku Demo Issyo) *Big Daddy (BioShock) *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) *Raiden (Metal Gear) *Solid Snake (Metal Gear) *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) *Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Nightmare (Soul Calibur) *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Alex Mercer Prototype Stages TBA Trivia *Cole MacGrath would be added to Combat Arena to promote the release of inFamous, ''hench its "release" in 2009. He is essentially Neutral, although some of his attacks and one of his Supers lean toward the Evil Karma path, due to the popularity of Evil Cole at the time of ''inFamous. Category:Blog posts